


What Have I Done?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Assassin AU, Blood, Drinking, Drug Trade AU, Flashbacks, Gang AU, Guns, Jobs suck, Lots of regrets, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Pailing, Pain Kink, Prostitution, Psionics, Regrets, Semi intoxicated Sex, Smut, So much regrets it hurts, Swords, dub consent, forced murder, mentions of attempted murder, mentions of self harm, past mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gang AUDrug Trade AUIn the city of Alternia there are two main gangs. These gangs control the streets. They control the jobs. They control everything. There is no stopping them.So what happens when an assassination is failed, mistakes are made and cross reletionships are found? Well, you better pray the leaders are feeling kind.





	What Have I Done?

Sollux Captor was not a liability. He was an asset. The Seadwellers needed him. As of what they knew, Sollux Captor was the only troll in Alternia who chould write a complex functioning code, complete with full security, in under 48 hours. He was _not_ a waste. “Sollux Captor. Great to see you again buddy.” Cronus smiled an evil grin, row after row of sharp shark like teeth glinting in the cool light of the room. 

His brother, Eridan, was no where to be found. That unnerved Sollux slightly. “Drop it Cronus. You called to see me. If it was only to bother me you could have come to my station. I have a project I need to work on.” The seadweller’s grin grew, only making it seem more threatening. Inside, all of Sollux’s instincts were screaming. _**Run. Danger. Run. Run. Run. Run.**_

Fourteen feet south, Three feet up. Five by Four. One panel. 17 lbs of force will break.

Cronus then spoke the words that would haunt Sollux for the rest of his days. 

“I have a job for you.”


End file.
